dream on
by lollipop-lalala
Summary: did you dream? Watanuki, Yuuko, Doumeki, Himawari.


_did you dream?_

_--_

_i'm dreaming._

"Watanuki-kun," she breathes. Her voice isn't cracked, isn't smooth, and he can feel the vague glow of her eyes on him.

He can't see anything. Everything is opaque and dark, candles blowing out and melting into snow. The stars grow dim and a comet flashes, everything fades.

He wonders if she's happy.

_what do you dream?_

Doumeki is quiet.

He opens his mouth. "Hey."

"Don't say anything."

Watanuki isn't pleased to hear that, but closes his mouth anyway. When he closes his eyes, too, everything was black.

_i dreamt a dream._

"Yuuko-san," he asks, "what do you wish for?"

She is lying on the couch, satin dress black and silky and hair trailing down from her shoulders and covering ashen face and ruby eyes.

She blows out a silvery smoke from her pipe.

"A wish," she exhales, "you wouldn't want to know."

Watanuki thinks he knows what she means.

_a beautiful dream._

Water drips from the roof, down onto the window pane. He watches it, not entranced, watching, just watching.

Everything is cold and misty and sad, because rain is like tears.

The rain drops.

His eyes follow it down, down onto the glass, swift and fast. There is the raindrop's reflection in his eyes—both clear like skies, bright seas and mirrors.

_a real dream._

"I have a wish," Watanuki announces to Yuuko,. She folds her arms and does not frown, eyes half-lidded and serious.

The room is big and wide, but Watanuki finds it suffocating.

"Everything is _hitsuzen_," Yuuko says, whispers, finger grappling for her pipe. She doesn't find it. "I can't stop you."

_this is a dream._

"Oi," Doumeki calls him.

He stumbles, and then Doumeki is steadying him, face lined with worry.

"I have a name."

He manages to shout, a little, and is glad. Doumeki didn't look any different.

"Yes," he says, lips hardly moving, "I know."

Watanuki stares at him for awhile, eyes slightly narrowed and hard and sharp, prodding, lips curled into a half-frown.

Awhile later he turns around, doesn't trip and blinks.

"You don't need to say it if you don't want to."

His eyes are not the same.

_this is my dream._

"Hello, Himawari-chan," he greets her, bandages loosening and slipping out of place. "I'm fine."

She smiles, bright and sunny and so sweet.

She sits down on the bed, right beside his hip and touches his bandaged cheek with her fingers. Watanuki wishes the plaster isn't there, so he could feel her touch and really _feel_. He takes her hand and clasps it with his own.

She smiles again, softer and gentler, _more fragile_.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun," she greets back, "are you fine?"

_please keep dreaming._

There is a soft tune in the breeze, the sound of flute so very melodic and soothing. There are sakuras in the air, flying and dancing in the air, like a magic spell.

Everything is beautiful.

He takes a step forward. The tune halts.

She blushes, cheeks prettily pinked, and the narcissus in her hair flutters in the wind. He watches her.

She picks up the flute.

And everything is perfect; a _utopia._

_dream and dream and dream._

"It is _hitsuzen,_" sighs Yuuko, "the inevitable."

He pauses halfway through wiping the windows and blinks at her. Yuuko is fingering her clothes, red, for once, a kimono with flowers printed on it and tiny threads of ribbons.

Her nails graze the flowers, gently scratching it. A thread comes loose, and Watanuki watches Yuuko cut it off her kimono.

"Can you see the future?" He asks, not serious but tone considering.

She smiles. It is mysterious and wide, a confusing puzzle.

"What do you think?"

_and never stop dreaming_.

"Doumeki," he says, coughing. "Get out of here."

The other boy frowns slightly and didn't move. Watanuki is angry and he shouts at him to go away and just go, leave him alone.

"What are you doing?" screams Watanuki when Doumeki lifts his feet off the floor and carries him off towards Yuuko's shop.

He looks at the protesting boy in his arms, then ahead again.

"Saving you."

_dream and dream and dream_.

"You," he is panting slightly, cheeks flushed.

"You," mimics Watanuki, mocking. He grabs the cloth on Doumeki's forehead and dips it in cold water.

"Whatever you want to say, save it."

Doumeki doesn't protest when the other boy leans down to place the soaked cloth on his head again, and closes his eyes instead.

_please keep dreaming_.

"I have a wish," he pants, gasps for breath. "I can pay anything."

Yuuko stares with garnet orbs, unreadable yet sad.

"I can't help you," she says, looks down on the floor. Her eyes glow in the dream room, where flower petals fall to the floor and the lavender scented candles burn.

"Everything is _hitsuzen_."

For the first time in his life, Shizuka Doumeki dared to wish upon a faded star.

_dream_.

"Hello?" a voice calls. "Watanuki-kun?"

There are lilies in his room, and sunflowers so bright they hurt her eyes.

"Watanuki-kun?"

She walks, treads into the kitchen, where the light from the window blinds her and covers her view. She drops the magnolias in her arms and they scatter to the floor, petals flying everywhere.

There is a half-filed teacup, now broken amongst the flowers and sunlight. She dashes out.

There is nothing.

_for me._

"What are you making?" he asks. She looks up at him and closes her eyes.

"I don't know."

She puts another bead through the thread and makes a wish.

Doumeki watches.

The thread snaps and beads roll onto the floor, everywhere, and now it is flooded with colourful marbles and glitters and golden circles, and she cries.

He doesn't hold her, just collected the beads and threw it into the bin.

_i'm dreaming_.

"One day," he had said, "we'll go to the clouds and jump over the rainbow and be happy forever."

Doumeki didn't tease him for that. He kept silent and stared, and sometimes looked out of the window.

"That's silly," he laughed slightly. It sounded forced, so fake and carefully masked but there were cracks and untold secrets spilled out from it. "No one could be happy forever."

Doumeki didn't say anything. He watched while Watanuki read the book, and sometimes looked outside the window and wished it would stop raining.

_this is my dream._

--

_did you dream?_

--

**fin.**

Don't worry if you don't get it.

This fic may be: Doumeki x Watanuki, Watanuki x Himawari, Yuuko x Watanuki.


End file.
